


所有物-1

by sweetmuri



Category: FF14
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmuri/pseuds/sweetmuri
Summary: 如果光把芝诺斯救了下来的话——





	所有物-1

**Author's Note:**

> 预计3章，第一章。  
> 本章全年龄  
> 性向：BG  
> CP：光X芝诺斯

“再见了，我的第一个也是最后的一个朋友——”  
和身旁冲出去的莉瑟不同，光的身体只是摇晃了一下，眼前忽然出现了某个精灵的影子。  
那是她的第一个朋友，不是伙伴，不是同盟，更不是互相利用的关系。  
每天高呼着挚友挚友的精灵，在那天倒在她的怀里，她却无力改变结局。  
就像是现在一样。

莉瑟还是晚了一步，妖刀的刀刃锋利的不像话，根本不需要血溅当场，就夺走了那个实力同她不相上下的男人的性命。  
周围的花朵被扑倒在地的尸体震飞，再缓缓落下，盖在他金色的长发上，像画一样。

“被他逃掉了！”

光分给了莉瑟几分注意力，慢慢走到男人的尸体旁边，伸出手，试探般的将以太散发了出去。

“光？”  
阿尔菲诺的声音将光唤醒，看了眼自己的所作所为，她自嘲的摇了摇头，换上了让人熟悉的表情。  
“不，没什么，只是有些不真实罢了。”  
“……是啊，居然是这种结局。”  
阿尔菲诺接过话题，熟练的转移到了别的地方，光也只是笑笑，却没再接过去。

虽然不认同莉瑟的一部分做法，光却觉得有一句话对方说对了。  
是被他逃掉了。  
打败了自己两次的男人，在自己胜利，却没扳成平局的时候，用这种一言难尽的方式逃掉了。

不过只有光一个人这样想，芝诺斯死亡的事情迅速传遍了战场的每一个角落。阿拉米格的人民欢呼着，大声唱着自己的国歌，这边的花坛反而冷清了下来。  
有些讽刺，却是所有战争结束后都要面对的现实。

光不打算参与国家内部矛盾的部分，之前帮助伊修加德也不过是为了报仇，牵扯的人越来越多，来不及脱身又进入了下一个循环。好不容易解决完所有的事情，帕帕力莫又因为伊尔伯德献出生命，她这才不得不进入新的国度，开始新的战斗。

然而真的结束了一切的时候，光却觉得，所有的真实感像是被瞬间从身体内抽空，伫立在房顶上的自己和躺在花坛里的男人，本质上并没有什么区别。

……

人群渐渐散去，大家开始着手进行战后恢复以及残留部队讨伐的工作。没人发现被遗忘的英雄此刻还停留在原地，盯着花丛中的男人出神。  
她总是希望在自己后悔的时候会出现转机的，在教皇厅的时候，在巴埃萨长城的时候，在石之家的时候，在颠倒塔的时候。  
可是每一次，不是失之交臂，就是力量不足，总之那个机会没有一次像今天这样，就停在她的指尖。  
那就再试试看吧。  
抱着这样的想法，带着一点点私心，光又伸出了双手，将以太传输过去。

不知道过了多久，身后出现了他人的气息。消耗掉大半体力的光躺在地上回忆了一下，想到了来人的身份，露出了笑容。

“好久不见。”光抬起手，毫无形象的打了个招呼，“伊修加德外面的风景，有趣么？”  
“糟透了。”埃斯蒂尼安居高临下，对光现在的姿势表示了嫌弃，把她拽起来，拎到了一边，说明来意，“我是来毁灭那对龙眼的。”  
光想了想，确实有这么个东西。被伊尔伯德拿来作为召唤新蛮神的祭品，此刻应该掉落在屋顶的某个角落里。

“在那之前，先帮我个忙吧。”

埃斯蒂尼安有些诧异，毕竟光的手指指向的是芝诺斯尸体的位置，而那具毫无生气的尸体上，盘旋的是光的以太气息。

“他在自尽之前说，我是他第一个，也是最后一个朋友。如果不是这样对立的状态，凭借他的见识和身手，确实会是一个让人感到有趣的朋友。”光低着头，说的话有些颠三倒四，“奥尔什方死去得时候我根本没空悲伤，帕帕力莫那时也是。现在闲下来了，看着这个家伙，总会想到他们。阿拉米格的人怕是看到他的尸体都会忍不住动手吧，可是我却没有一点实感。”  
光顿了顿，指挥埃斯蒂尼安将芝诺斯的尸体挪到了远离中心的角落上，找了块布条缠住了他脖子上的伤口。  
“在我看来，更希望他能活着赎罪，这样至少能多一个旗鼓相当的对手让自己进步。”  
“你真是……要强到什么程度才善罢甘休啊。”

这边收拾好以后，光和埃斯蒂尼安一起找到了两颗已经完全失去光泽，尼德霍格的眼睛。  
伴随着长枪起落，邪龙之眼化作粉尘消散在空气之中。埃斯蒂尼安完成了自己的任务，准备和光告别以后继续踏上游历之路。  
他向光发出邀请，却看到对方摇了摇头，给出了打算自己静一静的答复。

……

光在离开的时候带走了芝诺斯的那把红色的妖刀，不知道是不是艾欧泽亚的同盟军动作太快，等她回到屋顶时，男人的尸体已经不见了。  
不过没时间让她惆怅这件事了，为了防止再被莉瑟拜托帮忙处理阿拉米格内部的事情，光唤来坐骑，背着那把刀，迅速的逃跑了。

这应该是光第一次逃避那些伙伴，不过她知道，这绝对不会成为最后一次。  
她需要一个和平安逸，不会被人打扰的环境休息。连续的战斗让她疲惫，接二连三的死亡让她厌烦。  
她想到了尼禄在神龙横空出世时说的那番话，和微笑着恳求她帮忙的各国代表不同，那个讽刺的表情带出的，却是让人无法忽略的真相。  
胜利的话就夸奖两句，失败的话就大家一起玩完。  
而她在成为艾欧泽亚的英雄之后，好像一直在重复这种事情。  
甚至被污蔑，变成过杀死女王的凶手。

光觉得，她要为自己考虑一下了。  
为了不被各处的人发现，她把手里的通讯珠大部分打包了起来，拜托邮差莫古力寄回了自己的住所。  
用自己特有的人脉联系到了某个富豪，光得到了对方的全力支持，一处物品齐全附带管家的小别墅，还有一艘足以扬帆远航的客船。  
考虑到人一闲下来就会胡思乱想这个坏习惯，在别墅里小住了一阵的光和管家一同登上了客船，开始了漫无目的随心所欲的旅行。

不过……

看着手里的刀，光头一次出现了类似于不知所措的情绪。  
仿佛在这之前的身体都不是自己使用一般，等回过神以后才发现做了什么，这种体验对光来说很是新奇。  
无可奈何下，光将刀摆在了自己的卧室里。  
而这天晚上一直无欲无求，连做梦都很少见的光，难得的梦到了些东西。

仿佛身临其境，连呼吸的声音都无比清晰。  
散发着红光的武士刀在正中央的位置，不用仔细研究她都知道那把刀是什么。  
光伸出手，打算将伫立在中间的刀拔出来，手指刚刚触碰到刀柄，眼前的景象却发生了改变。

种满鲜花的屋顶，震耳欲聋的炮击。  
金色长发的男人站在她的对面，脸上是她曾经见过的笑容。  
男人缓缓的抬起手臂，妖刀跟随着他的动作移动着。一帧一帧，慢放着她看过一次的画面。

光只觉得梦中的自己胸口都团着一股说不清道不明的情绪，她想要改变些什么，想要挽回些什么。哪怕知道梦中的一切难以成为现实，她还是动了起来。  
比起周围一脸震惊，依旧现在原地的其他人，脚下发力，猛的接近芝诺斯的光显得格格不入起来。  
她似乎听到了别的声音，可是周围的景色后退，刀柄变得越发清晰以后，那些事情也就变得无所谓了起来。  
光全神贯注的盯着芝诺斯的手腕，错过了对方面部的表情变化。  
比起莉瑟更为可怕的爆发力让光在刀尚未移动到危险区域之际就被打飞了出去，插进了芝诺斯身后的不远处泥土里。

“还真是……让我没想到的展开。”

光的耳边传来了男人的声音，下意识的转身望去，眼前的景色却先一步完成了转变。  
花坛消失不见，人也是一样。黑暗的空间之中只伫立着一把散发着红光的武士刀，仿佛那段短暂的回忆并未发生。有些头痛的按了按自己的太阳穴，再睁眼时，光已经从梦境之中脱离，回到了自己的房间。

太阳已经出来了，听到动静的管家贴心的为她端来了早餐，看着色香味俱全的美食，光很快将做梦会醉以太各种不可思议的事情抛到了脑后。更重要的是，听管家的意思，他们已经快到格格鲁玖的私人小岛了。

这是个好消息，毕竟在海上呆太久除去无聊这个因素，食物匮乏也是会让人烦躁的。  
更何况岛上的风景与拉诺西亚、多玛都不同，让人有种眼前一亮的感觉，心情自然而然也跟着好起来了。

“那么光大人，我先去准备住所，您可以在岛上游览片刻，午餐准备好后我会用通讯珠与您联络。”

光点点头，同管家在码头分头行动，一个人慢慢悠悠的绕到了另一边的沙滩上。

……

阳光海浪，风卷起大海的气息拍打在人的身上。  
光躺在遮阳伞下的躺椅上，无比享受这悠闲，不必动脑的时光。  
私人岛屿的好处便是不会被他人打扰，安静的只能听到海鸥的叫声，和海浪拍打在沙滩上的声音。  
不算炙热的阳光在伞的遮挡下更加柔和，让人变得愈发慵懒起来。  
在多重的诱惑下，光渐渐合上双眼，准备小憩一会儿迎接丰盛的午餐，灵敏的耳朵却听到了不同寻常的声音。

她从躺椅上翻了起来，眯着眼睛看向出现声音的地方。  
和奥拉族管家匀速的步伐声不同，沙滩上传来的声音缓慢又沉重，仔细听一听，好像还能听到什么东西划过沙子的声音。  
声音带来了人影，原本只有她一个人的白沙滩迎来了第二位客人。  
可是光线却遮挡住了来人的容貌，除去身材高大，光没看出任何有用的东西。

她也是懒惰了，换下战斗服，身穿泳衣的时候，总会对打打杀杀这种事情出现抵触心理。如果真的是和她有仇而蛰伏一路，准备取她性命的敌人，她也不介意让对方再多活几分钟。  
想通以后，光甚至有了打哈欠和伸懒腰的冲动。

人越发的接近，阳光的照射角度随着他的移动出现了改变。  
光百无聊赖的表情在看到那金色的长发时出现了石化的迹象，等到对方完全暴露在她眼前时，大名鼎鼎的光之战士彻底变成和石像鬼异曲同工的物体。

“你现在的表情，倒是比战场上更为生动。”金色长发的男人双手环胸，笑容更为灿烂，“死亡着实是件枯燥的事情，若因自尽而错失了与你再度交手的机会，那就太可惜了。”

光缓缓的召回自己出窍了一阵的灵魂，鼻头和眼眶出现了许久未见的酸胀感。  
一阵并不尴尬的沉默过后，光也笑了起来。

“那还真是求之不得，我的朋友。”

 

。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。

后记：

光以没有多余的餐具也没准备多余的食物为由将芝诺斯拒之（餐厅）门外，酒足饭饱以后，她抱了块西瓜吃瓜看芝诺斯捕鱼，笑完的大概半辈子的笑点。  
对芝诺斯实力的夸赞中，大概特意排除了厨艺这项，总之就光的观察，芝诺斯至少头三顿吃的烤鱼不是夹生就是变成了炭块。  
并不是说三顿饭以后芝诺斯的厨艺就突飞猛进了，而是三顿饭以后，芝诺斯威胁光再不让他吃正常饭菜就端了这座小岛。  
光又笑完了半辈子的笑点，让管家端上了四菜一汤，盯着芝诺斯全都吃进肚子里以后，提出了继续漂流的意见。

芝诺斯同意了光的决定，然后顶着人设崩塌的风险烤了条鱼搋进了光嘴里。  
肠胃并没有达到英雄级别的光出现了食物中毒的症状，漂流提案没开始就泡汤了，三人只好返回太阳海岸寻求帮助。

至于光康复之后会如何，那就是另一个故事了。


End file.
